Wheels Up
by VickyT36
Summary: Lincoln and Clyde make a new friend named Bessie who's in a wheelchair. When they learn that the special center she lives in is under pressure they use their friends and family to help their new friend.
1. New Friend

**What's up readers, it's VickyT36 here with another loud house fanfic, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: New Friend **

It was an ordinary morning in Royal Woods, Michigan. And currently Vanzilla was driving down the road. Rita Loud was driving her eleven kids to school. First she stopped at the elementary school.

"Okay, kids time to get out." she said, as she stopped the car.

And with that Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa got out, and went inside.

"Well I'll see you guys at the end of the day." Lincoln told his younger sisters.

"Farewell, my siblings. I'm off to another boring day of kindergarten." Lisa announced.

"The mortician's club is having a quick meeting before school. I better hurry or I'll miss it." Lucy told them.

"Come on, Lols. We better hurry or we'll be late." Lana told her twin.

"I'm going to be fashionably late, Lana." Lola explained, as she walked behind her.

* * *

Lincoln walked into his classroom and took a seat next to his best friend, Clyde.

"Hey Clyde." he greeted.

"Hey Lincoln. Are you looking forward to the new ARGGH special on Saturday?" Clyde asked.

"You bet, Hunter Spector's going to explore Alcatraz. One of the most haunted places in the country." Lincoln told him.

When the final bell rang, Mrs. Johnson got everyone attention.

"Good morning, class." she greeted.

"Good morning, Mrs. Johnson." the class replied.

"Now before we get started today, I have an important announcement."

Curious the class gave her their full attention.

"It's time for the school's annual charity drive. Each grade will pick a charity and figure out an event we can have to raise money. You have all this month to pick one, and whichever grade makes the most money will receive a prize." Mrs. Johnson announced.

That got the the students talking.

* * *

At recess, Lincoln and Clyde hung around on the jungle gym.

"Any idea what charity we should sponsor?" Lincoln asked.

"What about the animal shelter?" suggested Clyde.

"No, I overheard some 4th graders saying they're doing that."

"What about a homeless shelter?" Lincoln thought.

"Too obvious, every grade will probably be doing that." replied Clyde.

"(Sighs), there must be something." Lincoln sighed.

Suddenly, something flew into Lincoln's face.

"Hey, what the...?"

He took it off, and saw that it was an Ace Savvy comic.

"Hey this is the latest issue of Ace Savvy." he told Clyde.

"Seriously, I've been saving up my allowance to get it." said Clyde excitedly.

"Um, excuse me." called a voice.

The boys looked up, and saw a girl about their age. She had tanned skin, curly black hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes. And she wore a yellow t-shirt, black pants, brown shoes, and simple gold earrings.

She looked the same as anyone else, except she was in a wheelchair.

"That's my comic, the wind blew it away." she told them.

"Here you go." said Lincoln, giving it back to her.

"Thanks."

She took it, and put it in a backpack attached to her chair.

"You're a fan of Ace Savvy?" Clyde asked her.

"Yeah, he's the coolest superhero ever. I love how he solves mysteries." she told him.

"That's quite a coincidence we're big fans of it too. I'm Lincoln Loud, and this is my best friend, Clyde McBride." introduced Lincoln.

"My name's Bessie, Bessie Milligan." she girl said.

"Nice to meet you Bessie Milligan." Clyde replied.

Suddenly the bell rang, letting everyone know it was time to go in for lunch.

"Well, better get to cafeteria." Bessie told them.

As Bessie turned herself around, and started wheeling to the building, Lincoln and Clyde caught up with her.

"Hey, Bessie, would you like to eat lunch with us?" offered Lincoln.

"We can talk more about Ace Savvy." added Clyde. "Sure." Bessie agreed.

* * *

In the cafeteria, the three had a pleasant conversation, and Bessie let the boys look at her comic. It turns that along with liking Ace Savvy Bessie was also a fan of ARGGH.

"Gee Bessie I don't know why we've never met before. You seem cool." Lincoln told her.

"Thanks, you guys are pretty cool too." Bessie complimented back.

"By the way why haven't we seen you much before?" wondered Clyde.

"Probably because of our classes. I'm in Mr. Perkins' class." Bessie explained.

Mr. Perkins was another 5th grade teacher.

"That explains it." Lincoln replied.

When lunch was over, the three parted ways and went back to class.

* * *

When school was over Lincoln and Clyde walked out of Mrs. Johnson's class, and saw Bessie was leaving. "Bye, Bessie." Lincoln called. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Bessie called back. As the two boys walked down the sidewalk, Lincoln spoke up.

"You know Clyde I was thinking, maybe we should invite Bessie to watch ARGGH with us on Saturday." "That's a good idea, Lincoln." Clyde agreed.

**That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Bessie Meets the Louds

**Chapter 2: Bessie Meets the Louds**

**JMbuilder: Thx very much I'm glad to hear that**

**Guest: Thank you, and you will**

**Agent BM: Thx**

**Shaeril McBrown: Thx**

* * *

The next day at school, Lincoln and Clyde looked for Bessie. They found her at her locker, getting her books.

"Hey, Bessie." Lincoln called, as they headed over to her.

"Hi, Lincoln. Hey, Clyde." she greeted.

"We were wondering since you like ARGGH do you plan on watching the special on Saturday?" Clyde wondered.

"You bet, I can't wait to see Hunter explore Alcatraz."

"We wanted to invite you to watch the special with us at my house." Lincoln offered.

"It sounds fun. I'd like to, but I'd have to get permission first." Bessie told them.

"Well when you do just let us know." Clyde told her.

Then the bell rang, and they said their goodbyes. Lincoln and Clyde went to Mrs. Johnson's class, while Bessie went to Mr. Perkins' class.

* * *

Before leaving school that day, Lincoln gave Bessie his cell phone number so she could call him, to let him know if she could come over. Likewise she gave him hers, so he'd recognize her number.

That evening, Lincoln asked his parents about having another new friend over, which Rita and Lynn Sr. said was okay. Later that evening, he got the call.

"Hello?" asked Lincoln, on the phone.

"Hey, Lincoln, it's Bessie." came Bessie's voice.

"Hey, Bessie. Did you get permission to come?"

"Yeah, what time should I be there?"

"You can come over around noon. I'll text my address."

"Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye, Bessie."

And the two hung up.

* * *

When Saturday came around, Lincoln made sure the living room was clear.

"Pillows? Check, remote? Check, and no distractions."

The doorbell rang, and he hurried to it. Clyde was there wearing his ARGGH t-shirt.

"Hey, Lincoln. Ready to see some ghosts of prisoners?" he asked, coming in.

"You bet." Lincoln answered.

"Is Bessie here yet?"

"Not yet."

Suddenly the TV flipped on, and the boys saw Lola sitting on the couch, watching a fashion show.

"Hey, Lola, I need the TV this afternoon." Lincoln told her.

"Can't you and Clyde just watch your ghost show on your tablet in your room?" she asked.

"No, we have to watch it down here. We have another friend coming over, and she can't use stairs."

"What?"

"Lola, it's Lincoln's turn for the TV." Rita told her daughter.

"Okay." Lola complained.

As she got up, the doorbell rang again.

"That must be her." said Lincoln.

He went to the door, and sure enough there was Bessie in her wheelchair.

"Hey, Bessie, glad you could make it."

"Thanks." said Bessie, and she waved out to someone.

It was a man wearing a light blue polo shirt, khakis, and black shoes. He got back in a tram-like vehicle, and drove off. As she wheeled herself in, she met Lola and Rita.

"You must be Bessie, I'm Mrs. Loud." Rita introduced.

"Hi, Mrs. Loud." said Bessie.

"And this is one of my younger sisters, Lola." Lincoln introduced.

"Hi." said Lola.

When she saw that Bessie was in a wheelchair, she immediately understood why Lincoln needed to the downstairs TV.

"So are you guys ready for ARGGH?" asked Bessie.

"You bet." agreed Clyde.

"You three have fun now, I've errands to run." said Rita leaving, and Lola went upstairs.

The three gathered in front of the TV, and Lincoln flicked to the right channel.

"Welcome fellow ghost hunters to ARGGH. This time I Hunter Spector will be exploring Alcatraz Prison, one of the most haunted prisons in the country." Hunter announced on the TV.

As they watched TV, Lynn Sr. served them chili dogs for lunch, and Bessie was able to meet the show went to a commercial, they discussed what they'd seen.

"Oh my gosh. That place is so creepy." Clyde replied.

"I know and to think we could the ghost of America's most notorious gangster, Al Capone." Bessie agreed.

"And I have a feeling it's gonna get better." said Lincoln.

Suddenly, they heard lots of voices, and footsteps coming.

"What's that?" asked Bessie.

"My other sisters." Lincoln replied simply.

Sure enough Lola along with all the other Loud sisters came downstairs.

"How many do you have, Lincoln?" "Ten, sorry about the hustle and noise."

"Don't worry, I have a lot of people where I live too." Bessie assured.

"Hey, Lincoln, hey, Clyde, hey girl...what?" said Lori, as she walked by while texting on her phone.

She looked up from her phone and that's when she first noticed Bessie.

"Lori, this is Bessie." Lincoln introduced, as Clyde made goo goo eyes at Lori.

"Hi." Bessie greeted.

"Lori, can we do that magazine quiz now?" asked Leni.

Then she saw Bessie.

"Oh hi, I'm Leni. Lincoln's older sister." she greeted.

"Hi I'm Bessie."

"Ooh, I like your wheelchair. But your legs aren't broken, unless doctors can make casts invisible now." Leni observed.

Bessie looked confused at Lincoln, but Lincoln just told her to go with it.

"Leni, just because someone's in a wheelchair, doesn't mean that their legs are broken." Lisa corrected coming up to them.

"Forgive my older sister. She has trouble figuring situations out. My name is Lisa."

"Nice to meet you." Bessie replied.

"Hey, it's back on." Clyde observed.

"Okay, guys. Our show's back on." Lincoln told his sisters, and they let them have their space.

* * *

After the show ended, the three were very happy.

"That was awesome." replied Lincoln.

"You got that right." agreed Bessie.

"It just goes to show you, if you do bad things in life and go to jail, you may remain behind for those actions." Clyde told them.

"Hey Lincoln, do you know where I left my drumsticks?" asked Luna, as she came downstairs.

"Uh, I think I saw them in the kitchen." he told her.

"Thanks, bro."

"Another one of your sisters?" asked Bessie.

"Yep, that's Luna." replied Lincoln.

"Got them. Oh, who's your new friend?"

"I'm Bessie."

"Rocking to meet you, Bessie." Luna told her, as she went back upstairs.

Then they heard babbling, they looked down, and saw Lily toddling around.

"That's my youngest sister, Lily." Lincoln told her.

"Aww, she's so sweet." Bessie gushed.

Lily looked at Bessie confused. Then she toddled over to her, and climbed into her lap.

"Hey, she likes you." replied Clyde.

As Bessie stroked Lily's head, her cell phone rang.

"Hello, oh okay. I'll wait outside for you."

"Who was that?" asked Lincoln.

"My ride's gonna be here soon."

Bessie carefully put Lily down on the floor.

"We'll wait outside with you." offered Lincoln.

As Lincoln and Clyde got up, the door burst open, and several golf ball flew in.

"What the...?" Lincoln asked, trying to avoid the balls.

"And Lynn Loud Jr. wins a mini golf tournament!" Lynn announced as she walked in with Luan and Rita behind her.

"Lynn, we do have company." Rita said sternly.

"It's just Lincoln, Clyde, and...who are you?" asked Lynn when she saw Bessie.

"I'm Bessie. And I'm guessing your name's Lynn." Bessie replied.

"Yep." Lynn answered.

"And I'm Lincoln's other older sister, Luan." Luan introduced.

"Nice to meet you too, Luan."

"Bessie's ride's going to be here soon, Mom. Clyde and I were just going to wait outside with her." Lincoln explained.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you, Bessie." Rita told her.

"You too, Mrs. Loud." Bessie replied.

But as Bessie tried to get out, she found it hard now that there were golf balls everywhere.

"Here Bessie, let me help you." said Lincoln, going behind her, and wheeling her out.

"Thanks."

"Looks like Lincoln's already pushing you around." Luan joked.

"(Chuckles), that's a good one." Bessie complimented.

Outside they waited for Bessie ride, while talking about comics.

"So yeah, I've been reading Ace Savvy since I was 8." Bessie told them.

"Lincoln and I have been reading them since first grade." Clyde informed.

"Wow."

"Hey guys."

The three let out a startled yelp, but only saw it was Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy how was your club trip to the funeral home?" Lincoln wondered.

"Was nice, they have some really great caskets. Who's this?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy this is Bessie, Bessie this is one of my younger sisters, Lucy." Lincoln introduced.

"Hi." said Bessie.

"Nice to meet you, Bessie. Like your wheelchair."

"Thanks."

Then Lucy went inside.

"You know Bessie you've met all Lincoln's sisters except one." Clyde mentioned.

"Yeah, I wonder where Lana is?" wondered Lincoln.

"Did someone mention me?" came Lana voice.

She was coming up the driveway covered in mud.

"Was mud wrestling with my buddies."

"Well before she left, I wanted to introduce you to our new friend, Bessie. Bessie this is Lana."

"Hello, Lana." Bessie replied.

"What's up, Bessie. Love these wheels." Lana complimented, observing the wheels on her chair.

"Thanks. They came with the chair." Bessie replied.

As Lana went inside to get cleaned up, the tram-like vehicle that had dropped Bessie off earlier pulled up.

"There's my ride." said Bessie, wheeling herself to the vehicle.

The same guy got out of the vehicle, and helped her onto the special wheelchair platform.

"See you guys at school." she called.

"Bye Bessie." Lincoln and Clyde said together.

And the tram drove off.

"Gee her dad must have some dough if he can afford that." Lincoln observed.

"He must." Clyde added.

**That's chapter 2, plz review and agent bm thx 4 offering the leni lines.**


	3. A Home Like No Other

**Chapter 3: A Home Like No Other**

**Agent BM: Thx**

**Tristen: Thank you**

**DragonBat362: Thx, and you will shortly**

* * *

As the days turned into weeks, Lincoln and Clyde became good friends with Bessie. They hung out at recess, lunch, and outside of school, at Lincoln's house, Clyde's house, Flip's, and the mall. And they found other things to talk about besides comics and TV.

They talked about movies, books, places they'd want to see, and their hobbies. Bessie found out Lincoln enjoyed listening to rock music, online games, and playing chess. While Clyde liked collecting and looking at antique objects, doing taxes with his dads, and acting.

And the boys learned that Bessie enjoyed TV mystery shows, reading books about different countries, and coloring. One day, the three were at Clyde's house, playing video games.

"You're getting really good at this, Bessie." complimented Clyde.

"Thanks, this is pretty fun." she replied.

"Never underestimate the power of video games." Lincoln told her.

"Oh children, we've got some snacks for you." called Harold, as he brought a plate of food into the room.

"Thanks, Dad." said Clyde, as he put the game on pause.

"What are these?" asked Bessie.

"My famous mini egg salad sandwiches."

"Thanks, Mr. McBride." replied Lincoln.

"Harold, we have a situation we the sink." called Howard.

"Enjoy the snacks, kids."

And he went to help out.

"Hey Bessie do you know the show Dessert Storm?" Clyde questioned.

"I don't think so."

"Well there's gonna be a new episode on Saturday. It's really great." he told her.

"Trust us Bessie, you'll like it." Lincoln added.

"I'll give it a try. Where can we watch it at?"

"We can't do it at my house, this Saturday is Lori's turn to have friends over." Lincoln mentioned.

"And my dads are having the carpets cleaned." replied Clyde.

"Then I guess we're watching it at my place." Bessie declared.

When they finished playing their game, Clyde saw his guests to the door.

"I'll ask permission, then I'll give you guys a text." Bessie told them.

"Sounds like a plan." said Lincoln.

Lincoln walked back to his house, while the same tram picked Bessie up. That evening, Bessie gave her friends the text letting them know she had permission to have them over. They set a time at 10:30, and everything was set.

* * *

When Saturday came, Lynn Sr. dropped off Lincoln and Howard dropped off Clyde. They came to a large building, which was at the address Bessie gave them.

"You be sure to behave yourself kiddo." Lynn Sr. told Lincoln. "I will." Lincoln told him.

"And make sure you mind your manners." Howard reminded Clyde.

"Don't worry I will."

The two waved goodbye to their rides and went up to the building.

"Well what do you know? Bessie lives in an apartment building." observed Clyde.

As they walked up to the door, Lincoln noticed some writing on the building.

"Uh, Clyde I don't think this is an apartment building." He pointed up to the letters that spelled out what the building was called.

"Growing Lives Rehab/Day Center?" Clyde read.

The two boys looked at each other confused, but they still went inside. Inside it looked sort of life the inside of Pop Pop's retirement home. But instead of senior citizens it was kids of all ages.

Some were in wheelchairs, others had artificial limbs, and some were with adults wearing scrubs.

"What kind of place is this?" wondered Lincoln.

"Excuse me?" asked a voice.

The two looked around, and saw a woman wearing blue scrubs, sneakers. She had blonde hair in a ponytail, and pink eye shadow.

"Can I help you two boys?" she asked.

"I'm Lincoln and this is Clyde. We're here to visit Bessie Milligan."

"Oh, that's right. Bessie told me you were coming. Come with me, I'll take you to her room." the woman told them.

The three of them went to an elevator, and rode it up a floor. When the elevator stopped and opened, they came to a floor with many doors. They walked down the hall, and came do a door that had the numbers 336 on it.

"Bessie, your friends are here." the woman called.

The door opened, and there was Bessie.

"Hi, Lincoln, Clyde; glad you made it. Thanks for bringing them up Ms. Goldsteen." she replied.

"You all have fun now." Ms. Goldsteen said, and she left.

"Come on in, guys." Bessie offered.

The two walked in and looked around. This appeared to be Bessie's bedroom. She had a queen sized bed with a purple comforter and pillow. A nightstand with a lamp, desk, small TV, white curtains, and dresser.

"Glad you could come over." she told them.

"Thanks for having us." said Clyde.

"So shall we?" suggested Bessie, as she flipped on the TV, and they all watched Dessert Storm.

After an hour the show was over.

"That was pretty intense for a cooking show." Bessie replied.

"Told you it was good." said Clyde.

"So...Bessie this is an interesting place you live in." Lincoln told her.

"Thanks. They're gonna be serving lunch in the cafeteria soon. I could give you the tour after we eat." she offered.

"That sounds good. Seeing all those desserts made me hungry." said Clyde.

They left the room, and took the elevator back down to the first floor. Bessie led them to the cafeteria.

"Hi, Mr. Stern." she greeted as she wheeled herself to the where the food was being served.

"Hello, Bessie. Who're your friends?" asked a man with black hair, wearing white clothes, black apron, and hairnet.

"This is Lincoln and Clyde. They go to school with me. Guys this is Mr. Stern, the cook." Bessie introduced.

"Nice to meet your boys. Hope you enjoy lunch, today's special is Shepard's pie." said Mr. Stern.

The three got their lunch, and found a table to sit at. When they finished eating, Bessie spoke.

"Now I can show you around."

Bessie showed them the different rooms, there was a gymnasium that acted as a physical therapy room, game room with a large TV, board games, toys, and bean bag chairs. And outside there was a little playground.

"What are those over there?" asked Clyde, pointing to some interesting looking shelters.

"Oh, those are the animal homes." Bessie told him.

"You have animals here?" questioned Lincoln.

"Yeah some of them are service animals, others are therapy animals, and some of the smaller ones are pets. Come on I'll show you mine."

They went over, and went to the third shelter.

"Baxter, come here boy." she called.

From a little opening, a little pink pig with black blotches trotted out. The pig squealed happily at went over the edge of the pen.

"Could one of you get him?" she asked.

"Sure." said Lincoln.

He picked up the pig, and gave him to her.

"Lincoln, Clyde, this is Baxter, my pet pig."

"He's a cute little guy." complimented Lincoln.

"Yeah." agreed Clyde.

It was then Lincoln decided to ask Bessie a question.

"Uh, Bessie, do you have parents?" he asked.

"Yes I do." "But where's your dad, we've seen him pick you up and drop you off." Clyde wondered.

"He's not my dad. That's Mr. Jones, he drives some of the boarded around. My parents don't live here with me."

"Why not?" the two asked together.

"(Sighs), I knew this would come. Before I tell you that, I have to show your something."

She took something out of her backpack, and showed it to them. It was a picture of herself when she was younger, with a man and woman, her parents, and Baxter. But the biggest thing the guys noticed in the picture, was that Bessie wasn't in her wheelchair.

**That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Bessie's Backstory

**Chapter 4: Bessie's Backstory**

**Agent BM: Thx, and you're about to find out**

**Mr. Freeman: You'll find out**

**Smoking Wrecker: You're about to find out what it is**

* * *

**Two years ago **

Nine-year-old Bessie Milligan was an average girl. She lived with her mom, dad, and Baxter in a small apartment. Her dad was a humble bartender and her mom was a stay at home mom. They didn't have much money, but they didn't really mind.

They were able to afford the basic necessities and everyone once in a while, they could afford to go to Dairy Land or go out to eat. All in all, Bessie had a very happy life. However one day that all changed.

The family was out shopping in the downtown area for things for the apartment.

"Mom, can I go look in the toy store across the street?" Bessie asked.

"Okay, Bessie. We'll come get you when we're finished." Mrs. Milligan told her.

So Bessie went outside, and waited at the crosswalk. When the sign changed to the walk symbol, she made her way across. She wasn't halfway there, when a car zoomed up and hit her! Bessie flew into the air, and landed a couple yards away.

The car sped off, as Bessie lied on the hard black asphalt. Many bystanders hurried to her to see if she was okay. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, her legs, side, and stomach really hurt.

Voices asked, "Are you okay?"

"Someone call 911!"

"Mom, Dad." she replied weakly.

"BESSIE!" yelled a man's voice.

"Out of my way!" shouted a woman's.

Mr. and Mrs. Milligan pushed through the crowd, and bent down to their daughter.

"Sweetie, are okay?" wondered Mrs. Milligan.

"It hurts, everything hurts." Bessie croaked.

"Someone call an ambulance!" ordered Mr. Milligan.

"I already did, it's on its way." a pedestrian told him.

Within a matter of minutes, an ambulance showed up, and paramedics got Bessie onto a gurney and rolled her into an ambulance. Mr. and Mrs. Milligan got in the back with her, and they all drove off to the hospital.

The paramedics began checking her vitals, and asking her questions to see how aware and alert she was.

"What's your name, honey?" one of them asked.

"Bessie, Bessie Milligan."

"How old are you?"

"9, where's my mom and dad?"

"We're right here, Bessie." replied Mrs. Milligan.

She and her husband held their daughter's hands, letting her know they were right there. At the hospital, she was rolled into the ER, and doctor looked her over.

"What do we got?" questioned a doctor.

"9-year-old girl hit by a car. Complains of pains all over especially in the left side, back." the paramedic informed.

Mr. and Mrs. Milligan watched from the door, as the doctors and nurses tended to her. They ordered all kinds of tests and procedures, and even called for different doctors. Bessie was having a hard time fulling understanding what was going on.

The bright lights blinded her, her head was hurting, and her stomach was starting to hurt.

"She's bleeding internally, we gotta get her up to surgery." a doctor declared.

With that being said, Bessie was wheeled out of the trauma room, into an elevator, and then started being quickly prepped for surgery. That last thing she saw were a bunch of doctors wearing shower caps and masks, and a plastic mask being put over her mouth and nose.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Milligan waited in the waiting room, hoping that their daughter would be all right.

"Mr. and Mrs. Milligan?" called a surgeon.

The two hurried to the doctor.

"Is she okay?" asked Mrs. Milligan frantically.

"Please calm down. Your daughter's surgery was a success." the surgeon announced.

"Oh thank goodness." breathed Mr. Milligan.

"Bessie suffered a ruptured spleen from the hit, but luckily we were able to repair it."

"Can we see her?" asked Mrs. Milligan.

"Of course, follow me."

The doctor led them up to the recovery rooms. Bessie was lying asleep in bed. She had two broken legs, and a fractured pelvis along with her ruptured spleen. Mr. and Mrs. Milligan gently kissed, before settling down in some chairs, waiting for her to wake.

* * *

Bessie slowly opened her eyes. She was now in a hospital room, and her regular clothes were gone. She wore a green hospital gown, and both her legs were in casts and in traction. She felt that the cast was also around waist.

Her parents sat in chairs beside her bed.

"Mom, Dad?" she whispered.

"Bessie, honey." Mrs. Milligan gushed, carefully hugging her.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" wondered Mr. Milligan.

"I'm very sore." she replied.

"I can imagine." Mrs. Milligan told her.

"Knock knock." said a doctor coming into the room.

"I see you're awake, Bessie. I'm Dr. Chapman, how're you doing?" she asked.

"Considering I was hit by a car, okay." Bessie replied.

"Now that you're awake, we have to do some more tests."

She gave Bessie a short physical, and then took her to get some scans. A CT showed she had a healing concussion. So all she could do was sit and wait to heal. As she watched TV, Dr. Chapman spoke to her parents out in the hall.

"How long will she have to be here?" asked Mrs. Milligan.

"About six weeks."

"Six weeks. My gosh she'll miss so much school, not to mention this will cost a fortune." worried Mrs. Milligan.

"Do you have any type of insurance?"

"We can borrow on our life insurance and use our savings." Mr. Milligan told her.

"Also there's something I'm concerned about." Dr. Chapman admitted.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Milligan.

"Down in the ER, there's a test we do to see if there's any nerve damage in the legs after an accident like this. I took a pen, and ran it up the each of her feet, but she didn't respond to it."

"Is this serious?" wondered Mrs. Milligan.

"We'll wait until her legs heal, then I do it again." Dr. Chapman explained.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Milligan?" asked a voice.

The three looked, and saw a nurse with two police officers behind him.

"These officers would like to offer you some questions about your daughter's accident."

"If you feel up to it of course." one of the officers told them.

"Oh, yes, just a minute." Mrs. Milligan told them.

She went into the room, and told Bessie that they were going to talk to the police now, and they'd see her in a little while.

"Okay, Mom." Bessie replied.

And she went back out and closed the door. As she lied in bed, she took in all that had happened. That morning everything seemed to normal, and now here she was in the hospital with bad injuries.

Feeling upset about the whole thing, she started to cry.

* * *

The weeks went by and Bessie's body began healing. Her parents picked up her schoolwork for her, and told her that her teacher and classmates hoped she'd get well soon. While it felt good to be out of school, Bessie was starting to get homesick and cabin fever.

She missed going to school, and being with her classmates, she missed her bedroom and Baxter. But her parents took turns sleeping over at night, and the doctors and nurses were very kind to her.

The police had found the guy who'd hit Bessie, and it turns out he was high while driving at the time. Normally they would've had to go to court, but it was his third strike, so instead he just went straight to jail, so the family was able to get some closure and justice.

Then it was time for Bessie to get her casts taken off. After cutting her out, Dr. Chapman got ready for the test.

"Bessie, I'm just going to test the nerves in your legs." she told her.

"Okay."

Dr. Chapman ran the pen up and down her feet, but Bessie's didn't really anything, and not all her toes responded to the sensation.

"Hmm."

"What "hmm"?" asked Mrs. Milligan.

"We're gonna need to do some more tests."

After more tests and lots of waiting, Dr. Chapman came back with the results.

"Well we have the results back."

"What is it?" asked Bessie wearily.

"(Sighs) I'm very sorry, but the nerve damage in your legs is more severe than we thought."

"What does that mean?" questioned Mr. Milligan.

"Bessie, you're not going to be able to properly walk from now on."

Bessie couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you saying I'm paralyzed?" she asked.

"No, you're not completely paralyzed, but you won't be able walk as much as you used to."

Dr. Chapman left the family to take it all in. Bessie started to cry, her parents tried to comfort her, but they were trying hard to keep their emotions down for their daughter's sake.

* * *

Over the next couple days Bessie started a little physical therapy. Dr. Chapman was right, it was so hard to walk now.

"I think we should start fitting her for a wheelchair." Dr. Chapman suggested to her parents.

"A wheelchair, oh boy." replied Mr. Milligan.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find the right one for her."

"It's not that. We live in an apartment and the building isn't exactly wheelchair friendly. Not to mention our place is already tiny." Mrs. Milligan explained.

The Milligans knew that in order accommodate Bessie's new situation they were going to have to find a new home that was wheelchair friendly, and upgrade their car. Of course doing those things would require a good amount of money.

And Mr. Milligan's paycheck as a bartender wouldn't help, so he had to start looking for another job that paid better. And Mrs. Milligan wasn't going to let her husband break his back, so she decided she was going to get a job too.

But there was something important they had to think about. What were they going to do with Bessie? She was going to be getting discharged from the hospital soon, and this job search was going to take some time.

Bessie would need taking care of and looking after, and they didn't want her confined in the apartment, and they didn't have anyone to do that. So after helping Bessie pick out a wheelchair, they confided in Dr. Chapman.

"So we really don't know what to do." Mrs. Milligan told her.

"Hmm, I may have a solution." Dr. Chapman.

* * *

That evening, Bessie was rolling around in her new wheelchair. Her parents and the wheelchair technician made sure her new chair was nice and comfortable. But it was going to take some getting used to.

"Bessie, time for bed." said Mrs. Milligan, as she and her husband came into the room.

"Okay, Mom."

She wheeled herself to her, and slowly got in bed.

"Bessie, there's something important we need to talk to you about." Mr. Milligan told her.

"What?"

"Honey, after you get discharged from the hospital you won't be able to go to the apartment." Mrs. Milligan explained.

"What, why?"

"Our apartment can't accommodate your wheelchair, and we're going to be busy looking for new jobs and another place to live." Mr. Milligan.

"But, but where am I gonna go?" Bessie wondered.

"Dr. Chapman told us about a special home for kids who are disabled. Tomorrow we're going there to check it out." explained Mrs. Milligan.

"But, Mom, I don't want to live somewhere else, I wanna live with you, Dad, and Baxter."

"This won't be permanent, Bessie. It's only temporary." Mrs. Milligan comforted.

"Your mother's right, sweetie." added Mr. Milligan.

But Bessie stayed quiet.

"Dr. Chapman says it's a really nice place, and she knows the manager. Just give it a chance when we go tomorrow." Mrs. Milligan pleaded.

"Fine." Bessie replied.

The two each gave her a kiss, and left her to sleep. But Bessie spent that night crying herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the family went to the place Dr. Chapman told them about. It was called Growing Lives Rehab/Day Center.

"It seems like a nice place." observed Mrs. Milligan.

They went inside, and went up to the front desk.

"Can I help?" asked a woman.

"We're the Milligans, we're thinking about letting our daughter stay here." Mr. Milligan told her.

"Oh, yes. Dr. Chapman called me and told me you'd be dropping by. I'm Ms. Goldsteen, the manager/caretaker here."

And they shook hands.

"First let me say, I'm terribly sorry for all that's happened."

"Thanks." Bessie replied.

"Allow me to give you the tour." Ms. Goldsteen told them.

She showed them the rooms, cafeteria, physical therapy area, and playground.

"Hey, you have animals here?" asked Bessie, as she saw some dogs, running around outside.

"Yes, some of them are service or therapy animals." Ms. Goldsteen told her.

"Could I have Baxter here with me?" Bessie wondered hopefully.

"Depends what is Baxter?"

"A pig."

"How big is he?"

"He's a miniature pig. So he's about twenty-five pounds."

"Is he house trained?"

"Of course."

"Then he can stay with you."

"So what do you think, Bessie?" asked Mrs. Milligan.

"It is nice here. So...I guess staying here won't be so bad."

"That's our girl." said Mr. Milligan.

* * *

When time came close for Bessie to be discharged, her parents collected her things. They packed all her clothes, books, some of her toys, and toiletries. Then the day came for Bessie to leave.

"Thanks for everything, Dr. Chapman." Mr. Chapman told her.

"No problem, Mr. Milligan. It's what I do. You all take care now." she replied.

"Thanks." said Bessie.

Mr. Milligan put Bessie in the backseat, and Baxter jumped into her lap.

"Hi Baxter. I missed you boy."

Baxter squealed and licked her face. Once her parents were in the car, they drove to Growing Lives Rehab/Day Center. When they got there, Ms. Goldsteen led them to Bessie's new room. They helped her unpack and get settled in.

Then it was time to say goodbye.

"This is only temporary, Bessie." Mrs. Milligan reminded her daughter.

"I know." Bessie replied.

"We'll come visit you as much as we can. And once we get everything settled we'll come back and get you." Mr. Milligan.

"Okay."

"Baxter, you watch over her." Mrs. Milligan told the pig.

Baxter squealed.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Milligan. Bessie is in good hands here." Ms. Goldsteen assured.

The family shared a big hug and many kisses. And then they had to leave, it broke their hearts to go, but this is what was best for all of them.

**That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. A Real Pest

**Chapter 5: A Real Pest**

**Shaeril McBrown: I know**

**Agent BM: Yes, that's true**

**Tristen: Yes, it is**

**Smoking Wrecker: Yes, and that's an upside**

* * *

When Bessie finished telling her story, Lincoln and Clyde stood there completely shocked.

"Bessie...that's...that's horrible." Lincoln piped up.

"I know, sometimes I still think about it." Bessie replied, as she stroked Baxter.

"But you don't seem like a person who faced such a tragedy. You've always seemed happy." Clyde mentioned.

"Well just because this happened to me, doesn't mean I have to mope around forever. Besides while my situation isn't the best, I'm better off than other kids here."

"Really?" wondered Lincoln.

"Yeah, others kids have lost their parents and don't have anyone or their parents don't know how to handle their situations. Some kids here are vegetables or they've been reduced to giant babies."

"That's awful." replied Clyde.

"Yeah, but like I said I'm one of the fortunate ones. Besides it's not so bad here. Ms. Goldsteen and the nurses are really nice, the food's good, and my parents visit me on some weekends. And even when I do go home, I'll still come here." Bessie told him.

"Why?" wondered Lincoln confused.

"Along with being a rehab center, it's a day center. Kids who live at their actual homes can come here for physical therapy and hang out."

"Oh." replied Clyde.

"Lincoln, Clyde, Bessie, your parents are here!" called Ms. Goldsteen.

"Well that's our cue to go back inside." Bessie told them.

With Baxter still in her lap, they all made their way back inside. Mr. and Mrs. Milligan were waiting for Bessie.

"Hi, Mom, hi, Dad." she greeted.

"Hi, Bessie. How're you doing?" asked Mrs. Milligan.

"I'm fine, Mom. This is Lincoln and Clyde, they go to my school." she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you boys." said Mr. Milligan.

"You too, Mr. and Mrs. Milligan." replied Lincoln.

"We'd like to stay, but our rides are waiting for us." Clyde told them.

"Bye, guys." said Bessie.

"Bye, Bessie." the two said, leaving her to catch up with her parents.

* * *

On his way home, Lincoln couldn't stop thinking about Bessie's situation. Being hit by a car, being confined to a wheelchair, and having to live somewhere else, because her parents couldn't afford her at the moment.

That seemed terrible. Upon entering his house the sounds of the Loud house filled his ears. Lori on the phone, Lily crying, the twins arguing, Luna playing music, Lynn playing sports outside, and Luan making jokes.

There was noise at Growing Lives, but it wasn't like this, it was more like a controlled chaos. As he walked to his room, he saw his mom changing Lily's diaper. He then thought back to when Bessie said some kids at the center had been reduced to giant babies.

He imagined a nurse changing an 11-year-old's diaper, but the thought quickly left his mind. For the rest of the day, Lincoln was pretty quiet and distant. Lori had to come up and get him after calling him twice when it was time for dinner.

Lana had to poke him, when she wanted the salt passed at the table. And when he was doing his night hygiene routine he was so lost in thought while brushing his teeth, he actually stopped and his mind wandered.

He quickly snapped back into reality when Lola banged on the door, and told him to hurry up. That night it took a while for him to fall asleep, but eventually he drifted off.

* * *

The next day at school, Lincoln and Clyde met up on the playground.

"I still can't believe Bessie lives in that place." Clyde replied.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong it's a pretty nice place. But I can't imagine not being able to live with my family." agreed Lincoln.

"I know." Clyde agreed.

"Hey, guys." called a voice.

The two saw Bessie rolling her way over to them.

"Oh, hey Bessie. How's it going?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm fine, had a nice visit with my parents on Saturday." she replied.

"That's cool. How're they doing?" wondered Clyde.

"They're good, still saving up their money."

When the bell rang, they went inside, and to their classrooms. At lunch they met up together.

"So what are you guys doing after school?" Bessie wondered.

"I have to empty the trashcans and take out the trash, it's one of my chores." Lincoln informed.

"I have to clean my room." replied Clyde.

"I don't have anything to do. But things are gonna be tense back home." Bessie admitted.

"Why?" wondered Lincoln.

"Mr. Wyatt's coming."

"Who's he?" asked Clyde.

"He's a city inspector. Everyone month he comes around looking over the building, and he's such a pain. He makes the biggest things out of nothing." Bessie complained.

"Like what?" questioned Lincoln.

"He says the place is a dump just because there was a fly buzzing around the kitchen. One of bathroom sinks was dripping a little, so he said our plumbing was terrible, and he believed that the boarders were in danger just because there was a loose floorboard."

"Man, he sounds pretty uptight." said Clyde.

"He says he's just doing his job. But sometimes I think he just does things to spite us."

Then the bell rang, and they went back to class.

* * *

When school was over Mr. Jones brought Bessie and the other kids who went to the same school home. Upon arriving, Bessie saw that Mr. Wyatt's car was still parked in the front of the place.

She silently groaned, and wheeled herself inside. In there, a tall man wearing khaki pants, white dress shirt, blue tie, brown shoes, and glasses was talking to Ms. Goldsteen.

"Mr. Wyatt, I assure you that everything here is up to code." she told him.

"Let me be the judge of that, Ms. Goldsteen." Mr. Wyatt replied, taking out his clipboard.

First they went to the kitchen, where Mr. Wyatt observed the conditions. Bessie had found a place to park her wheelchair, and was having some milk and cookies for an after school snack.

As she ate, Mr. Wyatt and Ms. Goldsteen came over to her.

"Hi, Bessie. You remember Mr. Wyatt, right?" she asked her.

"Yes, hello Mr. Wyatt." Bessie greeted, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Hello, Bessie. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Mr. Wyatt asked her.

"Okay."

He asked her questions like if she liked it there, did she have any complaints, and on a scale of 1-10 how would she describe the center. Of course Bessie told the truth, and that she liked the center.

After he and Ms. Goldsteen left, Bessie stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

As the day went on, Bessie did her homework, watched TV, and relaxed. She even went outside, and played with Baxter. At dinner, as Bessie ate her dinner she overheard Ms. Goldsteen talking to the other staff.

"We're only behind a week on bills." said Mr. Jones.

"You know these inspectors are parasites." reminded a nurse.

"He says get these bills paid pronto." Ms. Goldsteen finished.

"Oh no." whispered Bessie.

**That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. For a Good Cause

**Chapter 6: For a Good Cause (A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, been busy with life)  
**

**Agent BM: Good observation**

**Tristen: No it can't**

**Mr. Freeman: You'll see**

**Powerpuff: Glad 2 hear that**

* * *

That evening, Ms. Goldsteen was up on the upper floors doing bed checks. When she came to Bessie's room, she knocked on her door.

"Come in." Bessie called from the other side.

Ms. Golsteen opened the door, and saw Bessie sitting in her wheelchair in her pink tank top and green pajama pants.

"Just stopping by for bed check, Bessie."

"Everything's okay. But could you help me get into bed?"

"Of course."

Ms. Goldsteen came in, and helped Bessie into bed.

"By the way, Ms. Goldsteen. Is everything okay with the center?" Bessie wondered.

"We're just behind on a couple of bills. But don't worry Bessie, we'll get them paid up, and everything will be fine."

"Okay." Bessie replied.

Ms. Goldsteen turned out the light, said goodnight, and left the room. Though Ms. Goldsteen said everything was okay, Bessie wasn't so sure.

* * *

The next day at school, Bessie was still thinking about the center. In the hallway, she was so deep in thought she didn't notice Lincoln and Clyde coming up to her.

"Bessie, Bessie." called Lincoln.

She snapped out of it, and looked at the two.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry, didn't notice you there." she told them.

"Is everything okay?" questioned Clyde.

"I'm not sure." she told them.

"What does that mean?" asked Lincoln confused.

But before Bessie could say another word, the bell rang.

"I'll tell you at recess." she replied, and wheeled herself to her classroom.

* * *

Recess couldn't come soon enough, and Lincoln and Clyde met Bessie near the swings. She told them about Mr. Wyatt's visit, and how the staff was behind on their bills.

"That doesn't sound good." Lincoln replied.

"I know. Ms. Goldsteen says not to worry about it, but I can't help but be." Bessie told them.

"I wish there was something we could do to help." said Clyde.

Suddenly an idea popped into Lincoln's head.

"Or maybe there is."

"What?" asked the two.

"We still have to pick a charity for the 5th grade to do an event for." he told them.

It was then Clyde and Bessie understood what Lincoln was thinking. After school that day, Lincoln and Clyde went with Bessie to Growing Lives. Upon arriving there, they went to Ms. Goldsteen's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." she called from the other side.

The three went inside, and saw Ms. Goldsteen looking over some papers.

"Ms. Goldsteen, we have something we want to talk to you about." Bessie told her, as she and the boys came in.

"Well have a seat." Ms. Goldsteen offered.

"You see Ms. Goldsteen, it's time for our school's annual charity drive. That's when each grade picks a charity and has an event to raise money for it." explained Lincoln.

"That's nice." replied Ms. Goldsteen.

"And we were thinking, perhaps we can choose Growing Lives as our charity." added Clyde.

"Oh really?"

"It's a really good idea, Ms. Goldsteen. And it could raise money for the center." persuaded Bessie.

Ms. Goldsteen thought about it for a moment, then she spoke.

"Okay kids, you have yourself a deal."

The three cheered with happiness. And after having her fill out the paperwork they were all set.

* * *

At school the next day, after turning in their paperwork, all the fifth graders got together to hear which charity the 5th grade would be sponsoring.

"All right kids, after getting the different charities you submitted we've come to a decision." announced Mrs. Johnson.

All the kids waited to hear what charity had been chosen.

"And the charity we'll be sponsoring is...Growing Lives Rehab and Day Center." replied Mr. Perkins.

Lincoln, Clyde, and Bessie cheered at that.

"Does anyone have any ideas as to what we should do to raise money for the center?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

The kids thought, and then Bessie raised her hand.

"Yes, Bessie?" called Mr. Perkins.

"We could do like a little fair we could have games, races, and food."

"That does sound fun. Can we have a show of hands to see who agrees with Bessie's idea?" Mrs. Johnson wondered.

Almost everyone raised their hands.

"Then a carnival it is." declared Mr. Perkins.

"Now we're going to assign groups to decide the food, games, races, and other entertainment." added Mrs. Johnson.

Clyde, Lincoln, and Bessie were put in the group to decide the entertainment and different booths.

* * *

That night at dinner, the elementary Louds were talking about the charity drive. Lisa informed the family that the kindergarten classes would be sponsoring the pet shelter. And they'd be setting up a donation box in each classroom to raise money.

Lana and Lola told that the 1st grade would be raising money for the senior citizen's home by having a bake sale. And Lucy mentioned that the 3rd grade was sponsoring to get the cemetery cleaned up; and they'd have a yard sale to raise the money.

"That's really nice, girls." complimented Rita.

"What's the 5th grade doing, Lincoln?" wondered Lynn Sr.

"We're going to have a carnival to raise money for Growing Lives Rehab/Day Center." Lincoln answered.

"Where'd you hear about that place?" asked Lori.

"That's where Bessie lives."

The rest of his family looked confused.

"Why does Bessie live there, doesn't she and her parents have their own house?" asked Leni.

Lincoln decided to tell them what kind of place Growing Lives was, and why Bessie lived there and not with her parents. He left out the part about her accident, since that was a personal matter.

"Whoa." was all the Luna managed to say.

"That's really sad." replied Lynn.

"But it's very nice that your grade is doing this to help your friend." admired Rita.

"Thanks, Mom." said Lincoln.

**That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Fair Play

**Chapter 7: Fair Play**

**Tristen: Thx**

**JMbuilder: Don't worry everything will be fine**

**Agent BM: Thank you**

**Powerpuff: Thx 4 understanding**

* * *

The following Saturday, Lincoln, Clyde, and Bessie met up at Lincoln's house to discuss their plans and ideas for the carnival.

"So what kind of things do we want at the carnival?" asked Lincoln, ready to write everything down with a pencil and paper at hand.

"Well I think we should have a petting zoo, the animals at the center can be in it." Bessie mentioned.

"Petting zoo." replied Lincoln writing that down.

"And there should be music and different kinds of booths." added Clyde.

"And a little show." replied Bessie.

"Got it." said Lincoln.

"What about the food? All that playing and running around will definitely work up an appetite." Bessie reminded.

"Absolutely." Lincoln replied.

Soon, they had all the ideas written down, and now they just needed to figure who should do the different booths and entertainment, and provide the food.

"Do you think your family would want to help, Lincoln?" Bessie suggested.

"You know that's a pretty good idea." agreed Clyde.

"Well...they could help with some of these booths. So I'll ask them tonight." Lincoln told them.

* * *

That evening, after some of his family members had come home from their Saturday outings, and relax a bit, Lincoln asked them; first he went to his parents.

"You want us to help with your little carnival?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, Dad you could provide the food, and Mom you could set up a type of booth." Lincoln told them.

"It does sound fun, and it is for a good cause." replied Rita.

"And I'd love to cook for a whole bunch of people." added Lynn Sr.

"So is that a yes?" Lincoln wanted verified.

"It's a yes." the two answered.

Lincoln smiled, now that his parents were on board it was time to ask his sisters. He went upstairs and gathered them all in Lori and Leni's room.

"All right, this sibling meeting is now in order." declared Lori.

And she banged her shoe on her dresser.

"So what's the deal?" asked Luna.

"I need your help." Lincoln answered.

"Does it involve dressing up and performing in front of a camera?" wondered Lola.

"No."

"Does it involve interacting with the spirits of the afterlife?" asked questioned Lucy.

"No."

"What about pummeling others in a game of football?" asked Lynn.

"No."

"Then I'm not sure we'll be able to help." Lola replied.

"Come on guys, I need your help for the carnival Clyde, Bessie, and I are doing."

"Remind me what charity are you doing again?" asked Lori.

"Growing Lives Rehab/Day Center. It's where Bessie lives." he reminded.

But he saw his sisters didn't look very interested. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Look tomorrow we're going there. Then you can see for yourselves what this place is about."

* * *

So the following the Loud siblings went to Growing Lives.

"Well ladies, this is it." he announced.

The sisters looked around, and were confused like Lincoln and Clyde were when they first came there.

"Hello, Lincoln." greeted Ms. Goldsteen, walking up to them.

"Hi Ms. Goldsteen. These are my sisters. Is Bessie here?"

"She's in the physical therapy room." Lincoln led his sisters to the room, and they went in.

The girls were surprised at what they saw. Kids of all ages, some in wheelchairs, and others with artificial limbs.

"OMG." whispered Leni.

"Lincoln, over here." called a voice.

Bessie was waving them over to where she was. She was with a nurse, and she was using bars to practice her walking.

"Hey, Bessie. What's going on?" asked Lincoln.

"Just doing my physical therapy. Hi girls." she replied.

"Hey, Bessie." the girls said quietly.

"You're doing very well, Bessie." complimented a nurse.

Bessie used all her strength to walk to the end of the way, and then she finished.

"Okay, Bessie that's enough for today."

The nurse helped her back in her wheelchair, and she faced them.

"So what brings you guys here?"

"I thought my sisters should see the place we're going to have a carnival for." Lincoln explained.

"Good idea. Come on I show you guys the lay of the land." said Bessie, as she wheeled herself to the door.

Like when Lincoln and Clyde first came, Bessie showed the Loud sisters the different rooms, cafeteria, and the animal pens. Lana got along really good with Baxter, and the other animals.

When Lynn Sr. came back and picked them up the girls were strangely silent. Back at home, Lincoln spoke to them again.

"Guys, are you okay?" he questioned.

"I can't believe what I just saw." replied Luna.

"Usually I can make a joke about anything, but what was going on at that place, was no joke." Luan said.

"Lincoln, what do you want us to do to help?" wondered Lucy.

Lincoln smiled.

"Now this is more like it." he thought.

* * *

Over the next few days the Louds came up with ideas on what to do for the carnival. Lynn Sr. was going to be providing the food. The menu would consist of hot dogs, burgers, fries, sodas, ice cream, and chips.

Rita was going to assist him. Lori would be teaching mini golf. Leni was going to do a makeover booth with Lola. Luna was going to play her instruments for music. Luan would be putting on her comedy act for a show. Lynn was going to run a knock down the bottles booth, using different types of balls.

Lincoln would be a host along with Clyde and Bessie. Lucy decided to set up a booth to read tarot cards and give fortunes. Lana was going to be giving tours of the petting zoo. Lisa would be doing simple science experiments to show how fun science could be.

And Lily would be dropped off in a daycare center. It took lots of shopping, planning, advertising, and work, but by the time the Saturday came for the carnival, everyone and everything was ready.

* * *

At the carnival everyone was having a good time. Lincoln, Clyde, and Bessie stood up front greeted patrons, and sold tickets.

"Welcome to the Growing Lives carnival." greeted Lincoln.

"We've got games, shows, and different booths." added Clyde.

"It's for a good cause. Growing Lives Rehab/Day Center could always use the extra money to help kids like me." Bessie announced.

"We'll take three tickets." a man told them, referring to him and his wife and son.

"That'll be $25, please." said Lincoln.

After getting the money and giving them their tickets, they went in. Inside patrons including the residents and staff of Growing Lives were having a good time. Some were getting golf lessons from Lori.

Girls and ladies got beautiful makeovers from Leni and Lola. Some people danced to Luna's music. A few of the younger residents were having fun watching Luan's comedy act.

"Step right, and try to knock down the bottles." announced Lynn.

"Let me try." said a girl.

"Here you go." replied Lynn, giving her a hockey puck.

The girl looked confused.

"Go on, give it a try." Lynn encouraged.

The girl shrugged, and threw it at the bottles. They all fell with a clunk.

"I did it!" she cheered.

"Congrats kid." said Lynn, and gave her a little stuffed bear as a prize.

"Come let Madame Lucy tell you your future." Lucy called from her booth.

"Will you tell my future, Madame Lucy?" asked a boy.

"Yes I will."

Lucy picked up a deck of cards, shuffled them, and then places three on the table.

"You're very strong, clever, and you'll go great places one day." Lucy told him.

The boy's eyes sparkled with amazement.

"Step right up folks, see some great animals." Lana announced.

Many people enjoyed petting, feeding, and interacting with the animals.

"This is going great, eh, Baxter?" she asked Bessie's pig.

Baxter squealed. At Lisa's little booth she was demonstrating experiments such as creating an alarm clock using lemons, and creating molds. Lincoln, Clyde, and Bessie took a break to see how everything was going.

"Hey kids, lemonade?" offered Lynn Sr.

"You know it, Dad." said Lincoln.

They drank their drinks, and looked around. Everyone was having a good time.

"Bessie." called a voice.

Mr. and Mrs. Milligan had arrived.

"Hi, Mom, hi, Dad." Bessie greeted.

"This is a great carnival you kids set up." Mrs. Milligan complimented.

"Thanks." said Clyde.

"Mr. and Mrs. Milligan, we're Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud, Lincoln's parents." said Rita.

"Nice to meet you both." replied Mr. Milligan.

"Can I interest you in some food?" Lynn Sr. offered.

"Sure." replied Mr. Milligan.

As the adults chatted, the three continued on. They took the time to play some games and win some prizes. After a while, they took a break to eat. As they munched on hamburgers, Ms. Goldsteen and Mrs. Johnson came up to them.

"Kids, this carnival was a great idea. We're already over $120." said Ms. Goldsteen.

"That's great." replied Lincoln.

"And this place was a great charity to pick. Great job, kids." added Mrs. Johnson.

The three smiled proudly at each other.

"Hey guys there's more customers up front." called Lynn.

"We better get back up there. You guys mind giving me a hand?" said Bessie.

"Sure thing." replied Clyde.

He grabbed the handles of her wheelchair, and began running and pushing her.

"Wheels up, Bessie." Lincoln told her as he ran beside them.

And they all laughed.

**The End, I'm glad you all enjoyed this story, and thank you for your reviews  
**


End file.
